I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of medicinal compounds and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with a medicinal compound formed by boiling ragweed leaves in water. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with the treatment of hemorrhoids and intestinal disorders such as ulcers and diarrhea with a composition formed from the boiling of ragweed leaves in water.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Medical compounds formed from an aqueous solution of various plant leaves and water have long been known. Examples of medical compounds formed from plant leaves for the treatment of gastro-intestinal disorders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 073,939; and 3,988,440.
U.S. Pat. No. 073,939 uses blackberry root, ragweed leaves, and white-oak bark with minor amounts of other ingredients and alcohol for the treatment of cholera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,440 discloses a preparation for the treatment of gastritis, and gastric, and duodenal ulcers which employs dried soya medium, sucrose, and dried Lactobacillus bulgaricus culture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,310 discloses a remedy for the treatment of hemorrhoids which comprises a salve resulting from the heating to a temperature of 100.degree. F. to 240.degree. F. a mixture of powdered or chipped limbs or roots of the shrub bitter-sweet and an animal or vegetable fat. None of the above listed United States Patents disclose the use of an aqueous solution formed from the boiling of ragweed leaves in water for the treatment of intestinal disorders such as ulcers and diarrhea or the use of a salve formed from the above aqueous solution in combination with animal or vegetable fat for the relief of hemorrhoids.
III. PRIOR ART STATEMENT
The aforementioned Prior Art in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.